Part Of The Family
by forever.love.twilight
Summary: This is when Alice and Jasper first meet the Cullens and ask to become a part of thier family!
1. Meeting the Cullens

Meeting The Cullens

**APOV**

Finally, after months of vigorous search, Jasper and I were at the step at the Cullens threshold. He held my hand tightly, and shot me a reassuring smile. His caramel blonde hair swept across his eyes; now a dull burgundy color.

"They know we're here. Alice, calm down, they're just curious. Are you ready?" Jasper whispered. I was practically bouncing in anticipation, I had been awaiting this moment ever since I had been changed. I wish I knew how I was changed, or who changed me. I had no memory of my human life. I would have gone savage if it wasn't for the vision of the wonderful Cullens, accepting me and a mysterious boy into their family.

I smoothed down my chic dress I bought in London, smiled, and knocked on the door. I was so excited! Suddenly, the door cracked open revealing a beautiful man with matching golden eyes and hair. "Car-lis-lee!" I cried, pronouncing each syllable individually. His eyebrows shot up, surprised. "Hello, may we help you?" I then noticed the four other vampires standing behind him, and my smile grew. "Hi Carlislie, Esme, Rosealie, Emmett, and Edward! I am Alice, and this is Jasper." They all looked shocked as I greeted them by name. I skipped into the white mansion, Jasper still holding my hand. I sat gracefully on the couch. Jasper gave me a look - calm down - and smiled at the people.

"Hello. Let me explain a bit - Alice, my wife, is talented. She can have visions of the future. When she was changed, she immediately saw your family, and me, in her life. As soon as we wed, we set of in search of you. It took many, many, months, but we're here, aren't we?" Jasper explained. The Cullen clan took a second to absorb all of that. "So," Carlislie stated, "What can we do for you?" I was to hyper to contain my voice. "Let us move in with you! Can I have Edward's room? Its the nicest!" Suddenly i stopped, and went into a trance.

_Everyone was looking at me, and Jasper, oddly. Esme spoke up. "Do you hunt humans?" She asked. _

Jasper gently shook my shoulder with his hand. "hat did you see, Alice?" He asked. I looked up at the mystified Esme. "Before you ask Esme, We are currently trying to change our way of life. We want to hunt animals with you! Not humans." Esme just smiled and nodded. With my enhanced vampire eyesight, I saw Edward nod once to Carlislie. He smiled lightly. "Well then, welcome to the family." I smiled, bearing all my teeth, and raced to hug my family.


	2. Moving In

Moving In

"This is mine and Emmetts room, Carlislie and Esmes room, Carlislies office, and Edwards room. I doubt he will let you take it though." Rosealie chuckled, gesturing at multiple doors. She came to a halt in front of another door, pushing it open. Her pink lips smiled. "This can be yours." She led me inside. The walls were white (with the exception of the back wall which was glass) as was the carpet. I walked around to discover a huge walk-through closet, and an enormous bathroom. In a matter of minutes, row upon row of clothes littered the closet, make-up crowded the counters, a green couch rested, and a desk sat.

Rosealie was shocked at the amount beauty products i had. "Oh my god. Dont you just love Dolce & Gabanna?" She cried, fingering one of their dresses. "Of course!" I said. After about an hour of girl talk, it was evident that Rose and i would be friends, no, sisters. I mean, we both loved to shop! How couldnt we like eachother? Just then Emmett stalked in, grabbing Rose's hand. "Hurry up people! FAMILY MEETING!" He immediately broke the mood. Rosealie growled, and led me downstairs to the living room.

Seconds later evey vampire was accounted for and we began our meeting. "Ok," Carlislie begun, "With Alice and Jasper new to our family, we need to show them around Forks and teach them about the treaty. _(AN: I dont know if they were present for the treaty arrangments.) _Edward, Emmett and I will enlighten them about our pact, and Esme and Rosealie will give them a tour, and talk about the rules. Sound good?"

We nodded in unison. I was so excited! Finally, a place to stay. _Home. _The meeting was soundlessly ajurned.

"Lets go." I whispered, intertwining my icy fingers with Jasper's. I was certain that this was the best decision I would ever make. I skipped up the stairs, and stopped midway. A vision.

_Edward. Sitting Alone. Everyone playing in the snow. _

_Edward. Alone._

_"Edward! Come play!" Emmett whined. He just shook his head, looking at nothing. Feeling nothing._

_Edward. Alone. _

I woke from my vision, shaking my head lightly. "what is it, Alice?" Jasper asked, feeling my dispare. "Nothing, Jazz. Dont worry." I smiled up at him and continued my way up the stairs.

_LATER THAT DAY _

I knocked on the door of Carlislie's office, waiting for a second. "Come in." His voice rang. I walked in, slow for a vampire, and sat fluidly in a black leather chair. "Yes, Alice?" He asked, shuffling some papers on his oak desk. "well..." I said, "Whats up with Edward? Sorry if its a personal question, but he always seems so alone." I looked up at him, my orcher eyes full of innocence. He sighed. "All we can think of Alice, is that he dosent have a mate. So, it is my therory that he feels so alone. Nothing went wrong with his change, in 1901. All we can do is hope for him to break through." I nodded. "Thank you Carlislie. I look forward to learning more about your family." He grinned, dissmissing the meeting. I smiled back, and left the room into Jaspers awaitng arms.

AN: So how do you like it so far? Good, I hope. OK, so i just want to know if i should continue this story? And if i do, how should make it? Please review!

AN: Sorry about the Mac, and Alice and Jasper's blood lust complications. I have made changes, so how do you like it?


End file.
